


B, for Beautiful

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The AH guys are trying to figure out what B stands for -boy, bastard, butt-face, buddy, bitch, Baby, etc- Gavin wont tell, but Dan ends up ruining the surprise by proposing to Gavin in front of them and giving him a ring with Beautiful engraved on the inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B, for Beautiful

“I bet it stands for bitch and that’s why Gavin won’t tell us what it really stands for,” Michael sneered. The topic of Gavin and Dan’s nickname for each other, B, had once again arose in the Achievement Hunter office and maybe this time was the last time the topic would ever be brought up again.

Gavin shook his head, “It’s something we started to use ironically, but then started to use unironically. It’s sort of an inside joke and it would take a while to tell.”

“So tell us,” Jack said, “We’ve been waiting here for hours waiting for our videos to render, we got time, all the time in the world.” Gavin glanced down at his phone, Dan would be picking him up soon and he just didn’t want to tell the story, the nickname might lose some of its wonder and Gavin didn’t want that.

“Jesus dicks Gavin,” Geoff sighed, “Just tell us and we’ll be off your ass forever.”

“Butt-face, that’s what it stands for,” Michael said jokingly.

“Does it stand for baby?” Ray asked seriously, his curiosity was getting the best of him too.

“Shouldn’t Dan be here by now?” Geoff asked, “You guys have your ‘it’s been 3 years since we first touched tips-aversary’ today right?” Gavin opened his mouth to answer, but Michael spoke before him.

“We should just ask Dan, he’ll probably tell us.”

“#DanTheMan” Ray said, and, speaking of the devil, Dan opened the office door hastily and picked Gavin up from his seat.

Dan placed a small kiss on his lover lips before saying, “I know it’s not very romantic,” he got down on one knee, “but I’d rather do this infront of friends than in front of strangers,” Dan took a small box from the inside of his coat pocket, opened it to reveal a silver ring. Gavin gasped as the guys in the office muttered‘oh my gods’

“Gavin Free, will you do me the honours of making me the happiest man alive?”

Gavin hesitated for a few seconds.

“Oh my God say yes dipshit”

Gavin’s eyes got a bit glassy as he got down on his own knees to be eye level with Dan.

“Dan Gruchy I would love to marry you,” They hugged and Dan put the ring on Gavin’s finger, then kissed him from excitement. The lads in the office cheered.

“Look at the engraving,” Dan said. Gavin then took the ring off and laughed, the guys huddled around him trying to look at what the inside of the ring said.

  
B, for Beautiful


End file.
